One Piece 2nd Generation: The Great Pirate Games Part 18
Many pirates stood around the crater in shock. Their intense glares upon Roxas grew harder. Roxas walked up the crater and they instantly retreated to the sides, making a singular path. "Now that's more like it." He laughed as he walked through. Saber eyed Roxas carefully. "Interesting.." He muttered before looking back into the crater. "Silver!" He called as he stood up. "I believe it's time we build another arena, don't you think?" He asked, sliding down the crater to meet Silver, who barely opened his eyes. Saber patted his chest before grabbing him by his shirt and launching him into the air. "Make one!" Silver looked down at the island and exhaled. His body was twitching in pain as he came hurdling back down to land. A rush of adrenaline surged through his being as he blasted white light to cushion his fall and leaving behind a massive stadium. Silver fell to his knees and looked back to Saber. "One day I'll get you back for this." He growled before falling unconscious. Saber chuckled. "Keep dreaming." He said, before picking up his clipboard. "Next up. Fantasia... Who the hell is that?" Fantasia rose her hand. "It's me bitch!" She yelled angrily as she walked to the center of the stadium. Once there she kicked a rock in Saber's direction. "By the way, I can't say much for Red... But Silver is a somewhat decent person... Somewhat..." Saber stared at her confused. "What is with this girl?" He asked himself. "Whatever.." He tried to distract himself but kept looking at Fantasia with more confusion than the last time. "Sir Darwyn?.... Who are these people?" Fantasia looked around for her opponent. "Is he not here?" She scratched her head. "OY! You a blind lot?! I'm righ 'ere!" Said a gruff voice in broken English. Fantasia looked around even more confused until there was a hard tug at the bottom of her shirt. "Huh?!" She exclaimed when seeing the small boy in front of her. "Are you lost?" She asked, kneeling down to his height. "I'm not lost you bloke!" He shouted in a voice that didn't match his tiny physique. "I'm Darwyn! Your opponent! I'm posed to be here!" Fantasia blinked before jumping back. "I can't believe this... I'm either fighting an eternally young midget.. A ghost in a little boy's body. Or a kid!!" "Aye!! Who're you calling a midget?! I'm just height challenged!!" "I guess it's the midget.." Fantasia muttered under her breath. "WOT WAS THAT YA HARLOT?!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs pulling out a sword that was equally as big as he was. "I oughta cut chu down ta size!" Fantasia pulled out her staff. "Alright you little shit! Bring it!" Saber laughed and dropped his hand. "I guess I'll enjoy this.... BEGIN!" Darwyn made the first move, he jumped upwards into the sky. He looked down on the arena which was now the size of a mere insect. "Blade Tornado!!" He quickly swiped his sword shooting out projectiles that crushed the arena floor. Fantasia jumped back, constantly dodging the attacks. She deflected a couple but was cut down by one across her arm. She screamed in pain as blood tricked down her arm. "That bastard." She muttered as she growled and glared at Darwyn as he fell back to the ground. Darwyn let out a hearty laugh. "That's wot Ye get ya harlot!" He said laughing harder. Fantasia started to boil with rage as she stood up. "You know what you little shit... When I'm done with you, you're gonna be half the bastard fuck shit you are now!!" - Jericho and Kent exchanged looks on the sidelines then looked back to the fight. "So... Do you think she's going to kill him?" Jericho asked slowly. Kent nodded. "I think we should set up his funeral now. It's only right cause she's our responsibility." Jericho nodded. "Agreed. But if anyone asks... We don't know her." - Fantasia charged forward and smashed Darwyn across the ground, lifting him and slapping him around with the end of her staff. Soon replaced with an uppercut that knocked him on his back. Fantasia towered over him and grabbed him by his ankle. "Hey! Don't go to sleep just yet!! We're not done yet." She tossed him up and smashed the end of her staff in his side. Darwyn coughed up blood and rolled along the ground. He got up to his knees and glared at her. "Oh? You wanna brawl? Let's brawl!" He stood up and charged forward, clashing his blade to her staff. Fantasia sweep him off his feet and launched him by his pants into the sky. As he came back down she kicked him back up into the sky, again and again, then grabbing him by his hair and throwing him face first into the ground. Darwyn got up and flipped Fantasia by her ankles. He jumped onto her gut, landing on his knees. He grabbed her ankles and flipped her into the sky before jumping after her and elbowing her back down into the arena. He landed a few feet away from her. As she started to stand back up, he lunged towards her and kicked her across the arena's floor. Fantasia rolled back up to her feet and removed her cloak. "Let's brawl!!" Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:The Great Pirate Games Arc